


Hoodie Stealing

by gsaiyn



Series: high school au (Fire Emblem) [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gsaiyn/pseuds/gsaiyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU </p><p>Inigo and Gerome spend a few days together before their finals start. Finals will not stop these two from being extremely gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoodie Stealing

The duo made their way home slowly, cherishing the small time the two have alone. Yarne and Soleil were at some friend's house and Olivia and Panne said Gerome could spend a night or two at their house with Inigo. They were in their last couple of weeks of school and wanted to spend some time together before finals started. Inigo slipped his hand into Gerome's hoodie pocket to hold his hand and hummed lowly with a smile. Gerome's face hardly showed it, but he was happy with this situation, too.

 

"We're home, Moms!" Inigo called entering the front door. The two made their way to the living room and dropped their bags on the couch. Inigo sat down on the adjacent loveseat. 

"I feel really gross from gym, do you mind if I shower?" Gerome asked stripping off his hoodie and shirt. 

Inigo bit his lip. "Uh, sure. It's all yours." 

"Hey, Gerome!" Olivia greeted from her bedroom as he padded by down the hall waving to her and Panne. "Nice to see you!"

Inigo slid down slowly in a slouch. "He's just so, so, so beautiful," he murmured. "It's not fair." He looked over at Gerome's discarded shirt and hoodie thrown across the back of the love seat. "Mmmm, looks cuddly and warm. Like him," he thought with a soft smile.

 

Gerome came back out into the living room with a  towel wrapped around his waist, his hair slicked back drenched in water, miscellaneous droplets of water glistening and lining his muscles. He most definitely didn't have to try to make himself look good, it just came naturally. "I forgot to grab my clothes to change." He noticed Inigo on the loveseat. "What are you doing?"

Inigo peaked his eyes above the collar of the hoodie. He tucked himself into a ball and fit inside the hoodie completely. "Nothing?" His face flushed seeing Gerome's bare skin in such a brilliant shine. He could feel his face quickly burning up with him just standing there.

Gerome slightly shook his head and grabbed a couple of items from his bag. Minutes later he came back fully dressed, Inigo was, of course, still in his hoodie on the loveseat. Gerome sat down next to him and raised an eyebrow. "It, uh..." Inigo's voice was really quiet. "It smells really nice and it's comfy. Like you." 

Gerome pulled Inigo over to his side and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. Inigo fit perfectly into the nook of his arm and snuggled into it as much as he could. "You're an interesting one, you know that?" Gerome planted a soft kiss on his forehead.

Inigo pulled his knees closer to his chest under the hoodie and buried his face again. He was an absolute flustered mess under the warm cloth.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out some other high school au drabbles at fire-emblem-highschool on tumblr. I may not be posting them all here.


End file.
